Best Laid Plans
by Hiki-chan
Summary: UPDATED SasuNaru Masquerade theme Konoha's in charge of the biggest event, the Masquerade ball. Inviting all except Sound. However, there was someone who went that Naruto had NEVER expected to go, Sasuke. So who was this stranger?
1. The Ball

Rating: I'll leave it at T for now; let's hope it stays that way.

Time frame: Post time skip. There may be spoilers but I'm not sure, yet.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did but I don't.

Warning: SHONEN-AI! Cliché-ness. Let me write all of these out of my system until I can find a good and suitable NOT cliché plot. bows deeply

Rants: I want to write ANOTHER STORY THATIS MORE PLOT BASED! KILL ME! I can't think of anything! So basically this is to satisfy my hunger for writing more different stories until my exams are over at the end of August! Enjoy! x)

So, _Hiki-chan_ presents to you,

**Best Laid Plans**

* * *

It was the biggest event to be held at Konoha that year. Everyone had been invited, everyone including the Kages from all other countries excluding Sound. The party list ran on for miles and the Hokage of Konoha had been having a constant headache for planning this, as she put it, stupid event. 

The point of this was to form strong bonds between Konoha and all other countries. They were already expecting thousands of people to turn up because all of Konoha was invited and the Kages from other countries were invited to bring as many guests as they wanted.

Konoha had been clearing and reclaiming some land to build a humungous party area. Or arena, whichever you look at it like. After three years of waiting, it was finally done and what a magnificent sight it was. It was able to fit a couple of thousands of people. It had an amazing exterior and interior of the most expensive kind. It was going to be held tonight and it was going to last three nights, starting at five to twelve midnight.

The party theme was "Masquerade Party" where everyone obviously had to wear masks. And it was only until the last day, day three, where at midnight, all will be revealed. It was almost like Konoha was asking for trouble by making it a Masquerade Party, but Konoha is confident of protecting themselves.

Naruto lowered his eyes to the ground, absentmindedly fingering his mask. It was beautiful mask that Tsunade gave him last week, adorned with sparkles and jewels. It blocked almost his whole face, showing only his forehead, nose and mouth. It was specially designed to cover the cheeks as well, to hide his whiskered cheeks.

The blond twirled around once to check his outfit over again before he stopped and sighed. The party was a semi-formal occasion, thus he couldn't wear his currently favorite orange and black outfit. So instead, Naruto wore something Sakura picked out for him. His pants consisted of a pair of tight fitting slacks that were of velvety material and in deep ocean blue color, his top was like a vest and over the pure white vest was coat that was the same material and color as his pants and was lined with silver streaks.

It was almost time for him to leave. Naruto was already late in going for the party that started at five, it was already almost six. The blond didn't really care though, it wasn't compulsory to be there right on time.

'Fashionably late' as Kyuubi had put it.

Besides, Naruto didn't really know why, but he felt not too eager about going for this party. He knew his sixth sense was sometimes off but this nagging feeling that something was going to happen didn't stop bugging him.

-

Arriving at the party, Naruto cautiously stepped into the ballroom only to be awed at the grand sight. The interior decoration was really amazing. Light decorated the humongous room that held probably a couple of thousands of people. The buffet was long while mouth-watering smells wafted through the air.

It was already nearing 7pm; Naruto had taken his own sweet time, walking slowly to this majestic place. He really felt something bad was waiting for him. Like as if he was walking into a trap. Whether if it was bad or good, he had yet to find out.

Adjusting his mask, Naruto finally took a few steps forward before he stopped to scan the room. Pink hair, pink hair… Ah, there she was. Sakura was dressed in a simple light green gown while her date, Rock Lee, was dressed in a, Naruto cringed, green suit. Naruto smiled lightly before he continued roaming the whole room. It was hard to spot his friends because everywhere he looked, it was different people from different countries with different masks.

Oh wait, there was Gaara, the kanji of love was hard to miss. He was dressed in dark brown suit. Naruto guessed the person talking to him was Neji because of the long hair and manly figure. Looks like Neji decided to go with the traditional black suit.

Deciding to look for the Hokage, Naruto scanned the table closest to the stage. Ah, Tsunade baa-chan. Looks like every Kage was impressed with her… size. Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Ah, Naruto-kun."

Blue eyes turned to meet, "Sai," Naruto smiled, "good to see you here."

Sai had opted for a more casual formal wear, and stood in a collared shirt with a tie that wasn't fastened all the way up and black pants. He smirked and lifted his hand to cup Naruto's chin. "You look as handsome as ever."

Naruto just grinned at Sai. He knew Sai was gay, just like him. But they had already established a 'friends only' relation. Sai was a great guy, a great friend, but there was already someone taking his place in Naruto's heart.

_Sasuke…_

Blue eyes clouded with memories before Naruto quickly shook them off, "Right Sai."

The other boy grinned back before he scanned the ballroom, "I'll see you around, Naruto-kun."

"Aw, you're abandoning me already?" Naruto couldn't help but tease, "Or is it that boy over there that has your attention?"

Much to Naruto's delight, Sai flushed a light color. "Ohhh, so it _is _that boy." He was glad that Sai had found someone. "Go on, lover boy!" And before Sai could even sound a protest, Naruto had pushed him away.

Once he saw that Sai was with the other boy, Naruto's smile dropped. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Naruto knew he should be joining in the fun but somehow he couldn't. His mind couldn't think of anything other than his lost best friend, his heart didn't allow him to, and hell, he didn't even have appetite to eat.

How could his mind heart _and _stomach cooperate so well for once in his life?

Seeing the delicious food _including _the ramen, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly sick in the stomach. There was this queasy feeling that couldn't be explained. Like someone was watching him. But from all the thousands of people here, he couldn't tell.

Naruto suddenly shuddered when it felt like someone was whispering some words to him. He turned and searched but there was no one that seemed to be paying any attention to him. 'What could that voice have been? So different, but so familiar…'

The atmosphere of people having fun and enjoying themselves was choking him. He needed fresh air, besides, he felt out of place when thinking about his best friend.

Upon reaching the veranda, Naruto was pleased to see that there was no one else out here. He stretched his arms out and breathed the evening air in deeply before he let of a long sigh. Resting his hands against the railing, Naruto stared at the garden below.

'Wow… it's amazing. I have to go down there tomorrow or maybe later on.' He thought to himself before he closed his eyes when a gust of wind blew pass.

Sasuke… Naruto wondered how he was doing. He wondered if Sasuke wondered about him as well. Golden eyebrows furrowed together. 'Why would Sasuke worry about me? I'm just kidding myself.' And Naruto meant what he thought.

But that didn't stop him from hoping, from dreaming that his friend would come back to Konoha. Whether it was for the country, the people, the friends or him, as long as he came back…

Ever since he saw Sasuke two years ago at Orochimaru's hideout… He never lost hope, even if it seemed like all hope was lost.

"Gah!" Naruto gripped the rails tightly. 'Stop thinking about him!' He screamed in his mind.

'_Tch… Kit. Just admit it and give in to it. You know you want to.' _

Naruto could hear the teasing tone in his head. Hell even his Kyuubi was making fun of him! He let out a shuddering sigh before he closed his eyes again.

-

Dark eyes stayed on the blond all night long, ever since the boy had stepped into party area. He knew it was Naruto right away despite the fact that his whiskered marks were covered up. He had watched the blond as he stared in awe of the decorations. Sasuke had to admit, coming all the way to Konoha and risking being found out by Orochimaru, seeing Naruto once again was worth it.

It was a good thing Sasuke had changed over the years. His hair was slightly longer thus there were not so many spikes at the back. With the five years, he had shot up to about 180cm, his shoulders were broad and his body was muscled and firm. From practice, he was able to control his chakra tremendously, therefore being able to conceal it. No one, Sasuke was sure, was able to tell it was him. At least not yet.

His outfit was almost identical to Naruto's except that his outfit was of a deep maroon shade while Naruto's was an ocean blue color while instead of silver linings, his was golden.

Obsidian eyes narrowed progressively as he watched the person who liked like him, Sai was it? Yes that boy, go out to Naruto before he cupped Naruto's chin. Sasuke knew his eyes flashed red for a second as they tried to bare holes in his look-alike's head.

He became slightly calmer when Naruto exchanged a few words with his look-alike before pushing him towards the other side of the room, once again leaving himself all alone.

The blond went past the buffet table and stared at it for a moment.

His eyes never left the blond figure, and Sasuke knew that no one else other than Naruto's friends knew that that handsome figure was the blond himself. The Uchiha couldn't help but let whispered words leave his mouth, "_But I will always know you, Naruto." _

There, the blond seemed to jerk up and turn around; searching for something or someone. Sasuke didn't think the boy could have heard him, but he would never know. With the demon fox inside him, Naruto's hearing could have gotten much sharper.

Then Naruto turned back and left while Sasuke slowly followed him, making sure his mask covered everything.

He stopped when the blond reached the veranda. Naruto seemed to be in deep thought about something. 'Kami-sama, he's gorgeous.' Sasuke thought to himself as deep blue eyes closed when the wind picked up.

There was no way he could ever forget Naruto, his first ever and only best friend. Naruto had haunted him every night for the first three years he had left; haunted Sasuke of their missions, their laughs, their fights, squabbles and especially of their final battle. Then when Naruto had come to find him again which was two years ago, Sasuke had seen the boy once again, and the newly formed team seven.

'Including Sai…' Sasuke's mind muttered darkly. And after that the dreams that had haunted him all consisted of a naked Naruto underneath him, squirming, writhing and moaning that left Sasuke extremely dissatisfied.

Dark eyes watched the blond suddenly grip the railings until his knuckles turned white while a soft cry escaped his mouth.

Obviously what had been bothering Naruto must have been a big deal for him to react in such a way. Sasuke's frown deepened when Naruto let out a shuddering sigh, wondering who caused his dobe so much pain. He knew he only had three nights to complete this.

To finally get what he wants.

To be continued.

* * *

**Comments and/or criticism:) Asking about what the HELL is it with me and theme of parties?! XDDDD Honestly, I don't know myself.**


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Rants: Look at the reviews! I love all of you! I don't deserve them, thank you all so much! I'll try to do my best on this story. The inspiration I have is more focused on my latest three stories so look out for more updates:D

Disclaimer: Own nothing…

**Best Laid Plans  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Chapter Two: Mysterious Stranger

Naruto let out a loud squawk when two muscular hands wrapped around his lithe figure. He relaxed slightly when the thought of his friend Sai and his nonsense. "Sai, if you don't let go-"

"I'm not Sai, _Naruto_." Sasuke felt his blood boil at the thought of Naruto allowing Sai to hold him like this. Hell, only _he _was allowed to hold the blond like this! But to for him to accomplish what he had started out to do, he had to remain calm at all times.

When the deep husky whisper left the one behind him, Naruto felt like his whole world had suddenly froze. It sounded so familiar somehow. So familiar yet so different and unknown, it scared Naruto. It was the same voice as just now. "Who are you?" Naruto did his best to sound not affected.

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips, given that no one could see him. Even Naruto wouldn't recognize his voice, it had deepened during his years at Orochimaru. "Let's just say, I'm an admirer." Which was true, he had admired Naruto from a distance. He always had.

Golden eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance and confusion. Who was this person who seemed so familiar yet unknown? How dare this person hug him in such an intimate way that he would only allow…Sasuke to do. Yet, the problem was that somehow in this embrace, he felt safe, warm and protected, a feeling no one else gave him even if they hugged him.

But Naruto felt like he was betraying Sasuke somehow so he wretched out of the other's grasp. "Who the hell are you?!" He snarled out once he turned to the other. Once his blue eyes met dark ones, he felt his entire world freeze again. The man was about 4 inches taller than himself, which dark hair that seemed to shimmer a dark blue in the night. He was of a pale moon complexion with fine aristocratic features.

"Uh-uh," The other waved his fingers back and forth tauntingly, "I'm not suppose to tell of anyone my identity until the third night."

"That's right…" Naruto mumbled softly to himself, realizing what the man said was true. "But then again, this is my first masquerade ball…"

Sasuke smiled gently at Naruto, he couldn't help it. Now that he was actually talking to the blond, he couldn't help but think it was real.

Naruto then snapped up and glared at the other once again before he pointed a finger at the taller boy. "Who the hell are you?!"

The Uchiha couldn't help but sigh. Naruto would always be a dobe no matter what. It was just how he was, and Sasuke was slightly glad about it. "I just told you," _Dobe. _His mind added in. "We're not suppose to exchange identities until the last day."

"But you know my name!" Naruto continued glaring at the other. He was sure this was the same voice he had heard just now.

"Indeed I do, _Naruto._"

Naruto hid a shudder, no one produced such a fine silky quality of voice. No one, except… 'That's a laugh, thinking Sasuke came all the way from Sound to admire me.' Naruto chuckled inwardly, his heart clenching almost painfully.

The blond kept silent as he scrutinized the taller man before saying, "Have you been following me?"

"Ever since you stepped in." Was Sasuke's truthful answer, shocking Naruto, for he had expected an outright denial. Now he was even more scared than ever. Who _was _this man? Who was this man who reminded him so painfully of Sasuke that he didn't even want to face him?

Eyebrows furrowed together again. Then Naruto looked away into the night sky. "What do you want?"

Sasuke pursed his lips together in a thin line, Naruto didn't seem to be in the mood tonight at all. But Sasuke had to persevere, he didn't have a lot of time and he hoped that by the end of the three days, he could have accomplished what he set out to do.

"I simply want to have a friendly chat." Okay so he was lying, everything that was swirling in his mind had nothing to do with an innocent chat.

"A friendly chat?" An eyebrow rose, that stupid man just said he was an admirer, though Naruto didn't really believe him. "You're kidding me."

"No." Was the immediate reply. "Many people in this party already have someone, a date of some kind. I don't." This wasn't the truth as well, because the one main reason why Sasuke had come all the way and risked everything was to see Naruto and maybe if he was lucky enough, get the chance to talk to him.

"And you're saying that you don't and obviously I'm alone so I don't as well?" Naruto stared at the night sky again. "I'm surprised you don't, you seem like the ladies-man type." And although Naruto knew he couldn't really see who the man was behind the mask, whether the man had some major disfigurations or something, he knew somehow that the taller man was the type that was able to attract ladies without trying. It was like this kind of aura, cold and emotionless, calm and collected.

'Just like Sasuke…' Naruto's mind added bitterly.

"I do? I'm flattered." Sasuke answered with a light smirk making Naruto flush slightly. Sasuke couldn't think of a more adorable sight all his life. "But no, my reasons for coming to this celebration has nothing to do with a date of any sort. But it does get lonely."

Naruto nodded numbly, agreeing without really thinking.

Then they spent the next few minutes in silence. Naruto didn't really mind because he really didn't mind a companion. Someone who was able to keep silent when needed, just someone to be around him and not feel the disgust, the contempt. The man in that time decided to lean against the railing next to Naruto.

Deciding it wasn't like him to be just a little friendly, Naruto started the conversation, "So what are you doing here, are you from Konoha?"

To his utmost surprise, the answer from the taller man was, "That's a really good question. But while I can't answer the latter, I shall say this. I'm here to find someone for forgiveness."

"You came here to seek forgiveness?" Naruto blinked once before he cleared him throat and tried to sound uninterested as he asked, "From whom?"

"Someone very dear to me." The other man whispered, his words flowing out of his mouth and into the night air.

Blue eyes lowered to the garden below them, so obviously what the masked stranger had said about 'admirer' was just a joke, Naruto could live with it as it wasn't a big deal. "…Everyone has something dear to them."

"Do you?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I do." Naruto uttered, his eyes fixed on a young couple at the corner of the garden, kissing passionately. "But what about you? If you are here to find that someone, go find them."

Inky eyes scanned the blond before him once again before he answered, "It seems like my special someone has become lost."

"… Lost?" Naruto echoed absentmindedly, waiting for the words to sink in and taking particular attention to the word 'special'.

"That's right." Sasuke didn't tear his eyes from Naruto's figure, "He got lost, I assume."

Naruto, no longer the naïve child he once was, understood the deeper meaning behind those words. When the other man said 'lost', he didn't mean it literally. "If he's lost, you should find him."

"He might not want my help. I've done something horrible to him, I feel ashamed myself to come and ask for forgiveness."

The blond didn't need anymore prove to know that the taller man was gay. The evidence was clear. "If he's a true friend, he would forgive you, no matter what."

"That makes me feel worse now doesn't it?" Sasuke now murmured, his eyes lowering to the garden as well. "That no matter how horrible the things I did, he would forgive me." Then the dark inky eyes locked on Naruto's, "He would follow me to the ends of the earth."

Naruto's breath got caught in his throat. This man's problem seems similar to him. "Wow, he must really love you then."

To Naruto's surprise, the man's dark eyes behind the mask widened incredulously. "Love me?" The man questioned softly, before a small smile graced his lips. "I hope, he does."

Sasuke felt his heart stop beating when Naruto beamed at him, real happiness shining from his eyes. "I'm sure he does, no one would go all out to save just a friend. Or maybe they will…" Naruto trailed off looking over the horizon, "But," he turned back and beamed again, "love makes people do crazy things, right?"

"I suppose it does." Sasuke couldn't help but answer, thinking of himself being all the way out of Sound and in Konoha talking to Naruto. He must have been insane to do such a thing. "So now, what about yourself?"

"Me?" Naruto smiled lightly, more comfortable around this man now. "It's a long story."

"We have all night." Sasuke felt his own heart clench painfully, Naruto was smiling a sad smile. "I promise I won't tell."

Naruto leaned against the railing and stretched his arms out over the railings, reaching for the stars. "Let's just say, I lost someone precious to me as well."

"Precious?" Sasuke echoed thoughtful. He knew his heart had frozen at the thought of Naruto having someone else precious, despite Naruto had always precious people, Sasuke hoped that whoever Naruto meant, he didn't mean it in any romantic terms.

"My best friend in the entire world…" Naruto said slowly, thinking back wistfully.

Sasuke was glad he had good self-control and was able to stop a flinch.

"I couldn't help him, I failed as a friend…" The blond continued before he wrapped his arms around himself protectively when a particular strong breeze blew pass. Sasuke wanted to bring Naruto into his arms and protect him forever.

"To put it bluntly… He wanted to leave Konoha for power, and we had this…" Naruto tried to hold back a choke, "Life or death fight, which he emerged victorious. But didn't kill me but left me unconscious." There, Naruto slammed his fist on the cemented railings. "I failed. I failed to rescue him, I failed to rescue him from his brother, from… himself."

At that moment in time, Sasuke never hated himself more than ever in his life. Why didn't he notice it before? The reason why Naruto was lost, it was all his own fault. The person whom he wanted to kill for hurting the blond was himself. He thought that once he had left, Naruto would slowly forget about him, would replace him. He didn't think Naruto would get so hurt, so broken. "Your friend was a bastard, that's all there is to is." Sasuke muttered and meant it.

Blue eyes turned to him, despair and brokenness in the depths of the blue gems. Sasuke inwardly cursed himself again and again. "Your friend must have been blind to not notice you were there all along…" Sasuke knew he had to make it up to Naruto if he ever came back. But glancing at the precious blue orbs, Sasuke knew, he _knew _he had to return to Konoha.

"No… it was my fault. I should have been there to help him." Naruto replied back stubbornly. "He was my best friend. I should have been there…"

Sasuke clenched his fist when he remembered the time his sharingan had seen through Naruto right to Kyuubi's cage. Living with that demon inside him must have been the reason why so many hated him, and yet here Naruto was saying that it was his fault! Sasuke couldn't stand that for some reason.

"Stop saying that." He commanded, his voice suddenly harsh and cold. "It's not your fault your friend decided to go ballistic. Even if you were there, he would probably still have wanted to kill his… brother." Though Sasuke had already done that a few months ago. Just that hardly anyone knew about it, other than the Akatsuki members themselves. "Stop blaming yourself for what other's had chosen to do."

"I should have done more to convince him, to talk him out of it… I should have been there for him…" Naruto muttered softly, "I was too selfish about thinking of only myself and my training. Didn't understand the pain…"

Sasuke clenched his fist, how could Naruto say that he didn't understand pain when all the villagers hated him so much?! But he had to stay calm to make Naruto understand. "What your friend chose was his decision, but if you two are really as close as you think you are, he'll come back." And inside Sasuke said a silent prayer.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke repeated himself, much more firmly. He would make Naruto believe it, no matter what. "So don't fret, he'll come back."

Naruto took in a deep breath, before he smiled lightly. "Arigato, stranger-san."

To be continued.

* * *

Not much SasuNaru-ness but it'll come! It will! D: Oh just to note, those who read Golf, Not my Sport, tell me whether I should change Naruto's father's name to Minato! Please? x) 


	3. The Plan

Thanks for the comments and feedback everyone! Much appreciated. :D

Disclaimer: Own nothing

**Best Laid Plans  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto wolfed down another bowl of ramen. Inside, his heart still clenched thinking about what Naruto had said just now. Naruto was blaming himself for what had happened, how very… Naruto, of him. 

Miraculously, Naruto's appetite came back to him. Who would have thought that talking to a complete stranger would build an appetite? He felt like he could trust this person next to him. Kyuubi was telling him otherwise, so Naruto was careful not to reveal too much.

"Uwah!" Naruto let out a loud sigh as he patted his now full tummy. "That was delicious, although I still prefer Ichiraku ramen."

Figures Naruto would remain only loyal to his favorite store, where they accepted him even though they knew he was the demon fox. "You really can eat." Sasuke decided to comment.

Naruto shrugged, "I consider this a good treat after training."

"Ah," Sasuke nodded and readjusted his mask.

Blue gems looked on curiously, "I still want to know who you are."

"Why?" Sasuke smirked lightly, making Naruto inwardly cringe in the similarities of this man and Sasuke. Seeing the slight quirk of the mouth made him feel uncomfortable somehow.

"Because I do." Naruto replied, his lips sticking out in a classic Uzumaki pout.

Sasuke controlled himself from doing anything rash like leaning in and chewing on those lips. "You can wait."

"I don't have patience." Naruto continued pouting, testing Sasuke of his self-control.

"Ninja's should have patience." Sasuke chided, his eyes flicking over to the huge clock on the wall. It was almost time for him to leave.

Naruto huffed before he spotted someone coming. "Oh, here comes Sakura-chan!"

Dark eyes widened slightly, damn it, of all the bad timings. "Hey Naruto, listen I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?" Naruto had hardly time to blink, "How would I know who you are?"

"I'll find you." Sasuke promised before he prompted left.

Naruto kept his eye on the mysterious stranger until he had disappeared from his sight. Something was wrong with him. Why was he so sad when the stranger left? Why did his heart feel like it was breaking again? Wasn't that the only reaction he would feel from Sasuke?

He still had so many questions he wanted to ask, like why did the stranger hug him so tightly like he had never seen Naruto for a very long time. But if he _was_ a stranger, he would have never seen Naruto all his life. 'Who _is_ that?'

'He must have gone to find the precious person he was talking about,' Naruto thought to himself solemnly. 'I feel so jealous of that lucky person…' Then the boy mentally slapped himself, feeling like he was betraying Sasuke somehow. 'I must be glad that he gets the person he wants. So he won't end up like me.'

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up to him and grinned madly. "I saw you with someone! Who was it?"

"I… don't know." Naruto answered truthfully, his mind flicking from images from the stranger to Sasuke.

"Hmm?" The girl tilted her head to the side. To be honest, she was hoping Naruto would meet someone so he wouldn't be so hurt. She herself had found Lee to hold her when she needed it and she desperately wanted Naruto to have someone as well.

Her inner really wished that Sasuke would come back to help Naruto through it all. She wished that the two boys would realize that they truly loved each other. She herself had only realized after Naruto had come back, depressed that he couldn't save Sasuke.

'He didn't do it for me.' She had realized it back then, 'Even if he did, it was only for a small portion. He did it for Sasuke and for himself.'

"He was a complete stranger, we talked…" Naruto informed his teammate while picking up another bowl of ramen. "He went to find his special someone."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, angry at herself for not being able to protect both her teammates and for not seeing either of their pain earlier on. "I'm sorry, Naruto…"

Naruto immediately know what Sakura was thinking. "No it's alright Sakura-chan!" He grinned at her despite the pain inside, "I'm seriously alright. Don't worry yourself over me." He hated it when people worried over him.

"Naruto…" Sakura clenched her fist, he was always hiding. She knew she couldn't get into his heart, his heart had only one person. She couldn't help him, she could only hope for her friend.

"Na!" Naruto's grin brightened up, "Stop looking all sad and depressed, you're at a party Sakura-chan. We're suppose to have fun!"

'I'll smile for Naruto, even through his hurt.' Sakura told herself. She loved Naruto, but not in any romantic way. Naruto felt like her little brother. That's right, little brother. Even though Naruto was the one always protecting her, it still felt like she was the older one. Well literally she _is _older than Naruto.

"Alright then Naruto." She smiled at him.

The blond grinned back, "Ne Sakura-chan, I'm tired. I'm going back home first alright?"

Sakura wanted to protest, she wanted Naruto to enjoy and have fun. But at the same time, she knew he wouldn't be able to have fun here. Something was blocking it and she knew that. She stared up at his cerulean orbs before she let out a sigh. "All right Naruto. Be careful."

Naruto now really smiled. Sakura had changed for the better, no longer was she the nin who would hit him on the head for every stupid thing he did, though now she still did it too, no longer was she the one who went crazy over crazy crushes. She really accepted him for who he was even after she knew about the Kyuubi. And he knew she loved him like a brother.

-

Naruto sighed softly to himself as he settled himself on his bed. He was glad that he didn't get any ramen stains on his outfit. He was going to be wearing this for the next three nights after all. It wasn't as if he was extremely rich to change a suit every chance he got.

Before he had left his house and before he had went inside the party, he knew something was going to happen. But was this what he had expected? He sure didn't expect to meet a complete stranger and to confide in him.

The blond sighed and raked fingers through his golden hair. "What is going on?" He asked himself softly.

Everything about that stranger reminded him of Sasuke, and that fact in itself scared and hurt Naruto, yet comforted him at the same time. Because this stranger already had a precious someone. The blond wished deep in his heart that Sasuke didn't find a special someone in Sound, he didn't like to share. But another part of his brain argued that Sasuke wouldn't have time to get a precious someone.

Something was nagging at him at the back of his mind, something that warned him against that complete stranger. But about what?

Sinking down onto the soft mattress, Naruto fingered his mask in his hands before he let out a broken whisper, "Sasuke…"

-

For the whole of the next day, Naruto felt like he was lost in the clouds. He couldn't concentrate on training, even while eating ramen, he was in a daze. He was glad he didn't have any missions if not he was sure he would screw them up.

His whole mind was in a twirl of emotions. He wasn't sure what was going on. Why did he feel like that? Why was the stranger he met yesterday still in his mind? Why couldn't his image or Sasuke's go away?

Naruto felt horrible, like he was betraying Sasuke. But that man from yesterday seemed to be able to understand him like no one has before… Naruto kept ashamed of himself for liking this man and loving Sasuke at the same time.

'Don't get your boxers up in a bunch,' He told himself, 'It's not like you would see him again.' And there his heart would clench. 'Stop it!' He scolded inwardly. 'That man already _has_ a precious someone! Besides, it's likely nothing would happen.'

With that reasoning in his head, Naruto gave a more confident huff. Tonight was going to be different, he'll hide so the man couldn't find him.

'That idiot said he'll find me… He said he had his eyes on me when I stepped inside…' Naruto couldn't help but blush lightly at the implication before an image of Sasuke came into his mind as well. 'Damn this…'

He needed to get away, he couldn't meet this new guy. Even if the stranger gave him hope, he won't let himself get shattered away by any more new feelings. Tonight, he would hide away.

-

"Perfect!" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked around the huge garden below the party. He knew no one was coming here. He had spotted this place last night before he went home. So the stranger wouldn't be able to tell where he was. Perfect!

Truth be told, Naruto really wanted to come here ever since he saw it. This place was beautiful and well hidden among the huge garden. It felt like this was his own private garden. He had actually come here before he left yesterday. He had explored the garden and had come to love this place. It was surrounded by shrubs and trees, it was going to be hard to find him if you were looking for him, so this place was perfect.

'Plus it has a spectacular view of the moon! And I'm hiding my chakra.' His mind added gleefully.

So he won't meet the stranger, and he won't get to feel anything for the stranger. He won't talk to the stranger. And he won't feel like he was betraying anyone. It was really perfect.

-

Sasuke growled lowly as he stood hidden at the corner. Why hasn't Naruto come?

"Looking for someone?" A voice said approaching him, making him turn to glare.

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously when they took in the man behind him. Silver-white hair, a mask with one eye blocked, another mask to cover his mouth, who else can this person be but, "Kakashi."

"Ah, so you know who I am." The other man grinned.

Sasuke stuffed his fingers into his pocket inwardly cursing himself for his slip as he looked around for Naruto once again. 'Damn it, no such luck. The dobe isn't here yet.'

Kakashi glanced around to make sure no one was looking or paying attention to them. "It's you, isn't it Sasuke?"

Dark eyes widened unnoticeably, Sasuke took his hands out of his pocket, prepared for any incoming attacks. "So what if it is?"

"What are you doing in Konoha?"

"It's none of your business." Sasuke replied coldly.

"It is when you're trying to trail after my student."

Sasuke folded his arms, "If you're thinking I'm trying to hurt Naruto you might as well get lost." Black turned red. "Unless you're going to report this first."

"I'm not going to interfere in this." Kakashi answered, "But I won't allow you to hurt my comrade, so watch it." The man warned the Uchiha before he went off.

The Uchiha scoffed softly before Kakashi turned back once. "If you're looking for Naruto, you might want to try the garden." Then he left again.

Sasuke frowned, why was Kakashi helping him? Was it a trap? But in any case, he had no choice. He if wanted to find Naruto, this was the only thing he could do; he had no choice but to trust Kakashi. Even though trust was something that he was only able to do around Naruto.

Making up his mind, Sasuke swerved towards the entrance before he took long strides out into the cool night air.

To be continued

* * *

I may have a job. The lady in charge is going to call me later. So if I do, I may not have time to update for the next two weeks. Then my school starts immediately after that so… 

Don't rush me please. x)


	4. Dance and Revelations

Thank you all who reviewed, I'm really more inspired to write this! I'm pretty excited about where the plot of this story is going. But to tell you all the truth, Best Laid Plans is coming to an end in a few more chapters.

Disclaimer: I hate repeating it! Don't own it!

**-**

**Best Laid Plans****  
**By: Hiki-chan

---

The garden air was very fresh, and Naruto loved it. He had always loved the forest and he suspected it had something to do with the demon fox inside of him loving freedom. A part of Naruto wanted to roll around on the soft grassy patches but he had to stop himself, in fear of ruining his suit.

"Damn suit." The kyuubi vessel muttered and inside, Kyuubi agreed wholeheartedly.

So now Naruto sat on one of the branches of the tall trees. He was glad his outfit was a deep blue color so stains are slightly more camouflaged. He enjoyed being out here, just sitting in the trees, breathing in the fresh night air. Being away, hidden away from that strang-

"Naruto."

"G-Ga- Gah- Gah!" Naruto almost fell out of the branch if he had not grasped onto the tree trunk. "What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you," The stranger said calmly as he adjusted his mask once again. Sasuke had to go through a little bit of trouble looking for Naruto and wondered just how in the world did Naruto manage to find himself here.

"Oh." The blond replied stupidly. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist coming here." Inwardly, he cursed, 'Damn, how the hell did he find me?!' Naruto glanced at the masked man, he looked exactly the same as yesterday, just a little tired. Damn it, why wouldn't this man leave him alone?

Black eyes glinted oddly. "Indeed."

There was silence for a moment before Naruto broke it, "So how did it go with your precious someone yesterday?"

It took Sasuke only a moment to catch on before he answered truthfully. "It went all right. It was quite… meaningful."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow curiously but decided not to ask. So instead he decided to remain quiet and to stare into the dark night sky. Besides, he was trying to get away from this mysterious man. If the man wanted his attention, he might as well be the one starting and keeping a conversation, not him.

The silence drawled out and Naruto slowly became nervous. What was that man doing here?! So many questions Naruto wanted to ask but damn it all because he didn't want to seem interested in the other, thus he remained silent.

Finally, the taller broke the silence. "You seem quiet today."

How was he suppose to answer to that?! "… Eh, I'm enjoying the night."

"I see."

Then there was silence again. Naruto felt a bead of sweat slowly making its way down the side of his face.

"Were you trying to hide from me?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask after another round of silence.

"No! Of course not! What made you think of something like that? Why would I do something like that? What are you thinking?!" Naruto blabbered a bit too fast, giving away exactly what Sasuke was asking.

Sasuke felt his lips twitch slightly. Naruto was so… Naruto-like. "Right, of course you weren't."

Naruto felt like a first-class idiot. Of course the other knew he was lying! "I just wanted to spend sometime to think." He really uttered softly, letting the wind carry his words to the other.

"You don't seem like the type of person to go into deep, deep thoughts." Sasuke commented and meant it. Although he did know Naruto went through quite a lot of suffering because of the demon inside of him.

The younger one shrugged, "I suppose… But I like to get away from it all once in a while."

"I agree." Sasuke replied wholeheartedly, there were times he would just bask in silence and be at peace, at least as peaceful as he can get. "Something bothering you?"

'He just _had _to ask.' Naruto thought sulkily. Initially, Naruto wanted to reply with a 'what's it to you?' but decided against it. No need to sound so defensive. "Yeah… just got quite some stuff piling up on me, that's all."

"Want to talk about it?" The older one offered kindly.

Naruto bit his lip from blurting everything out. He thought for a moment of trying out that style of confessing. But Naruto couldn't imagine saying, 'It's about my friend loving another friend, but then suddenly someone else comes in and my _friend _likes this _new _someone.' Naruto immediately canceled it out from his mind. That was the kind of methods he had heard from Sakura that gave everything away.

Instead, he replied with a grateful smile. "It's really no big deal, just sorting out some emotions."

"Emotions." Sasuke echoed, a small smile on his face.

Naruto didn't understand why that every time he saw this man smile, his heart suddenly started to accelerate. Like as if it was a rare occasion when this stranger smiled. He hated this, he hated what was going on. He felt so ashamed for feeling like this for someone else when he thought his heart was set on Sasuke.

"Can I ask you a question?" The stranger suddenly asked.

Crystal blue eyes blinked, wondering what the man had up his sleeve. "I guess."

"Do you love your best friend?"

His heart stopped for a second before it resumed its fast beat. How was he going to reply to this? "Of course I do." Naruto tried to sound confident to give the impression that he loved everyone. "He's my best friend after all… We went through so much…"

"I meant," Sasuke couldn't have but snap, unhappy that Naruto still called him his 'best friend'. "as in love, love."

Naruto swallowed thickly, why did this man have to ask him about this? 'And why does he sound so angry?' His minded added in, in slight irritation. Now he couldn't help but snap back. "What's it to you?"

Sasuke immediately knew his mistake of letting his real emotions in control, for even a second. "I apologize, I shouldn't have asked such a sensitive question." The Uchiha was shocked with himself for being able to apologize. But he had to cover his identity for now.

The blond bit his lip. He won't tell this man about his feelings. He wouldn't, so instead he chose to remain silent.

The other sensed Naruto's discomfort and silently cursed himself. "Do you want to head back?"

"No." Naruto answered softly, his eyes glued onto the moon.

"Don't you want to eat?" Sasuke urged, not ready to give up on Naruto yet.

"I'm not hungry…" The blond responded. He wondered if wherever Sasuke was, whether he was staring at the same moon too.

Sasuke inwardly cursed, the night wasn't as young as it was when he first arrived. He may have to leave soon, and he hadn't even accomplished anything!

Then suddenly Sasuke heard the music play from the party. Wow, it must have been very loud since he could hear it faintly where he was. At least it was a soft classical piece that was meant for ballroom dancing and not some rock piece.

A strange idea waltzed past his mind and Sasuke actually made a grab for it. "Hey Naruto,"

"Nn?"

"Do you want to dance?"

Naruto almost fell off the tree. "What?!" He must be hearing things!

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke repeated himself as his eyes stared straight into Naruto's seemingly glittering blue ones. This was perfect, even if he didn't accomplish anything, he would get to hold Naruto close!

'Did he just ask me to dance?' Naruto's mind couldn't comprehend it somehow. No one has ever asked him to dance… "D-Dance?"

"Yeah."

"… I don't know how to." Naruto admitted. It was the truth, and it would also get his out of dancing with the boy. He didn't want to go any closer to the stranger. He didn't want to feel ashamed of himself for betraying Sasuke.

"I'll teach you."

"Wah?"

"I'll teach you to dance."

"B-B-But!"

"Unless you don't want to."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't just out rightly reject someone. Besides… it was just an innocent dance. "Ahhh… alright I suppose. One dance can't hurt…" He muttered the last part. Inside, Kyuubi shook his head.

They both jumped off the tree and Sasuke held out a position. "Come closer." Naruto hesitantly did. "Now put your hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand." He instructed.

Naruto did as he was told until a thought hit him and he wrenched out of the stranger's grip, "Hell, why am I playing the _girl _role?!"

"Because if you assume the guy role, you wouldn't know how to lead." Sasuke answered easily, his hand still holding out, waiting patiently for the other to take position.

The vessel grumbled to himself though he knew the other was making quite a lot of sense and resumed his earlier position.

"Alright." Sasuke said in a soft tone, inwardly jumping at the fact that he was holding Naruto. "So it's simple really, just follow my lead and my footwork."

"You make it sound so easy." The other protested, his heart speeding up again. "I'm sure it's not so easy."

"It is." The raven breathed throatily, his eyes focused on Naruto's face, though the mask blocked most of it.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to follow the stranger's movements.

After a while of silent dancing, Naruto noticed something.

Sasuke had a strange feline grace, like a predator waiting for his prey before pouncing. This man, also had the same type of grace. And although Naruto couldn't sense any familiar chakra… something felt weird. Something was off.

"Eh… are you sure you should be dancing with someone when you should be looking for your special someone?" Naruto nervously gulped. He wasn't used to being held in a rather intimate way. Even if they were just dancing. He suddenly regretted this a whole lot more. He had only imagined Sasuke holding him this way, even just for a moment…

"Don't worry," Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto slightly, "My precious someone has already filled my heart."

Naruto didn't know why, but his heart quickened and blood rushed to his cheeks at those words. "O-Oh." He managed weakly. "B-But you shouldn't be dancing with someone else?" He tried again.

The other didn't answer, he just continued swaying with Naruto according to the music that played softly at the background.

The blond didn't say anything after that. He wasn't sure what to say anyway so…

Though he did feel panicky when the music sounded like it was going to end, he was relieved because it meant no more being held in the stranger's arms and yet disappointed for the same reason.

One more twirl and it'll end…

Eh?

Instead of letting go, the stranger pulled Naruto flush up to him and stared straight into Naruto's clear blue eyes. Naruto could only stare in awe, the stranger's eyes looked so much like Sasuke's. But before the blond even knew what was going on, the stranger closed the gap between them and sealed their lips with a kiss.

Naruto immediately tried to struggle when his brain caught up with what was happening. He tried to wiggle out of the stranger's grip. What was the stranger doing?! What about the stranger's precious person?! He continued to struggle but the stranger's hold on him was too strong, instead, the stranger drew him closer to him and it wasn't long before Naruto felt himself give in.

He wanted this intimacy so badly and the stranger was giving it to him. And the fact that close-up, the man smelled so much like the raven he knew and loved. Naruto made a soft sound at the back of his throat and opened his mouth to the wandering tongue.

But while drowning in the emotions, Naruto had a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He had only just met this stranger yesterday. And now the stranger was kissing him, tonguing him! The stranger had a precious someone as well! How could he do this to Naruto and to his own precious person? And Naruto had a special someone too… A special… Very special…

Sasuke!

Blue eyes widened before Naruto tore out of the embrace and took a few staggering steps back.

Naruto put his hands to his lips in shock. What has he done?! He just kissed a man he hardly knew! He just betrayed his own love for Sasuke! There was something wrong, he knew it! His brain told him no but his heart told him yes, as cliché as that sounded, it was true. Never had Naruto expected to be in such a situation.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he watched the blond boy shake his head vigorously.

"No, stop it, please…I… " Naruto felt so confused, he thought he loved Sasuke, then suddenly this man came, and this man had his own precious someone. "I… I can't!" He turned and was about to run away. The party was long from over but who would miss his presence anyway?

"Dobe…" Sasuke couldn't stop that word from tumbling out.

Naruto suddenly froze before he stiffly turned back to face the mysterious man from the past two days. "Sa-Sasuke?" He whispered shakily. He never mentioned the name 'dobe' to the stranger. No one would call him that, even if someone else called him that he would be able to recognize it was someone else. But only when Sasuke called him that, he would know it was Sasuke. Only when it was Sasuke…

Sasuke felt stoned, he couldn't believe he just let his cover slip. Now it was too late for taking back what he just said. He breathed, "Yes it's… me, dobe."

The blond backed away, the memories from last night and tonight pouring in and out of his mind. Everything Sasuke and him had talked about last night, if this was really Sasuke, was that what Sasuke meant? Was Sasuke really so concerned about him? 'NO!' His mind screamed.

"You're lying!" Naruto took another step back. "You're _lying_!" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Naruto!"

"You're _LYING_!" Naruto repeated, before his own eyes flashed red. But deep inside him, he knew this was _the _Uchiha Sasuke, his best friend. Everything just seemed to click into place now that the Uchiha had admitted it himself. Everything they talked about made relevant sense.

"Even if you are Sasuke, how could you do this to me?!" Was that what these two days were about? Did Sasuke come all the way from Sound to come and taunt him, break him all over again?! Wasn't drilling a hole through his chest enough?!

"Why, Sasuke, did you come here all the way?! Are you trying to really kill me?!" Naruto shook his head, willing the tears away. "I thought you were a stranger, I let out my secrets to you! Are you going to use them against me Sasuke?!" Now Naruto really couldn't hold back as a few angry tears slipped out of his eyes and down his face, though all Sasuke could see were the tears dripping down the chin.

"How can you, I _trusted_ you!" Naruto shook his head slowly and took another step back, "Am I suppose to forgive Sasuke?" He asked bitterly. Before Sasuke could fully react, with a boost from Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto had teleported out.

Sasuke wanted to go after Naruto, but he knew from the sudden huge chakra usage, someone was bound to come and check. The Uchiha cursed and teleported out. It was time to head back to Sound anyway…

But he wasn't in a good mood at all. His heart kept clenching painfully, it felt like his heart was being torn into pieces, Naruto hurt was caused by him. Naruto was so hurt by him, and he hated himself for it.

To be continued.

* * *

Yeah! A whole chapter of Sasuke and Naruto interacting! SasuNaru Love! XD I know it sounds so mushy at times, please bear with it! Sorry because Naruto sounds like a total emotional… person. I know he does, but I have to make him like that! xD 

Review? (:3


	5. Falling

**Thank you all who reviewed, you all really helped me write this chapter because writers block is a drag.**

**--**

**Best Laid Plans  
**By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Naruto sobbed into his pillow, soaking it thoroughly with his tears. Was everything Sasuke had said yesterday a lie? Was everything that had happened for the past two nights just a joke? A prank? A sadistic part of Sasuke wanted to see Naruto break?

The blond choked, that was exactly like what Sasuke would do. How could Sasuke do this to him? Did Sasuke really hate him that much?

His heart tore at the thought of the Uchiha hating him so much. Why did he have to fall for someone who was probably incapable of feeling an emotion called 'love'?

Then Naruto's hands felt something underneath his pillow. The blond pulled it out to see the headband with the Konoha's symbol scratched out. Another pair of tears slipped out of his eyes while Naruto held the headband close to his face. He never washed the headband because he wanted Sasuke's scent.

Now, breathing deeply the scent of the Uchiha, Naruto screamed in rage, "I can't even _hate_ you!"

Inside, Kyuubi sighed, '_Calm down kitling. You can't hate him, you lost the ability to hate him long ago.'_

Naruto breathed deeply, his mind flashing back to the time at Mist where Sasuke had nearly killed himself for him. "I don't understand him..." Naruto muttered as he wiped his tears away, "He nearly killed himself at Mist for me, then he nearly killed _me _if I had not prevented his hand from going through my heart... Then he comes back and seeks forgiveness?" The last part was muttered bitterly because Naruto wasn't sure if it was true or not.

'_He's a complicated Uchiha,_' Kyuubi agreed, _'but I think he regretted it because in the end he didn't kill you.'_

"Sasuke..." Naruto felt like breaking down again.

-

"Where have you gone these two days?" Orochimaru asked Sasuke when the boy came back, his inhuman golden eyes narrowing dangerously.

Sasuke didn't give a damn about Orochimaru. Naruto was hurt and not talking to him, and he was the cause of it. "Around." He replied stiffly.

"Listen up boy," Orochimaru said strangely calm, "as my future vessel, I have the right to know where you've gone. But fortunately, I know where you were..."

Bloody sharingan snapped up to glare at Orochimaru who continued, "All the way to Konoha just to see that damn boy." The snake smirked, obviously unaware of the power Sasuke now knew. The power that Sasuke had been training for the past few years without his knowledge. "Obviously that boy won't forgive you, after all you've done to him. I don't even understand why you want to go back to see him. Naruto-kun _is _a demon after all."

Sasuke hissed, "Don't call Naruto a demon when you are one yourself."

"Oh? Defending your friend? I thought you broke those bonds long ago. Naruto must be very hurt... Must be very hurt."

Sasuke's hand clenched and unclenched with unleashed anger. He knew if he went against Orochimaru their powers would be almost equally matched, but at this moment he didn't really care.

"Ah poor Naruto-kun," Orochimaru continued, not aware that he was threading on thin ice, "but I suppose it's only fitting for a demon like him."

Sasuke clenched his fist tighter, "I said, _don't call him that!_" and everything suddenly turned red.

-

"_What_?!" Tsunade hollered, her fist banging loudly on her desk table with enough force to break it. In fact, it did once the crack that had emerged from the bang and collapsed on the floor. Apparently she didn't bother about it. "You mean to see Uchiha Sasuke was in our village and you did nothing to _stop_ him?!"

Kakashi now cringed, "Ah, gomen Hokage-sama, but I felt like Sasuke had something really important to do with Naruto."

"Aargh!" Tsunade collapsed on her armchair and swirled around. She knew if Kakashi did what he did, there had to be a very important reason. The only thing she could do now was to understand more. She stopped swirling around in favor to ask him, "So... what do you think is going on?"

The atmosphere in the room grew more serious.

"I think Sasuke is gay."

Out of everything Tsunade had expected, that definitely wasn't one of them. "Ah?" Was the only thing that could escape her mouth.

"I think he's gay." Kakashi repeated.

Tsunade smacked herself out of her daze. "Of course he is, you baka!"

Now Kakashi blinked, he hadn't expected that. "Ha?"

"I mean, the evidence has always been there. He had millions of fangirls hanging onto him and he never even batted an eye at any of them." Then suddenly she stared straight into Kakashi's eye. "But that's not the point Kakashi. I want to know what's going _on_!"

"I'm trying to say, that I think Sasuke is trying to win Naruto back."

"Back for what?" Tsunade's dangerously lowered voice made Kakashi rethink the words he going to say. The Hokage loved Naruto like as if he was her own child, it was obvious that the way Kakashi had put it sounded like Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to go to Sound.

"I meant to say, Sasuke is trying to gain Naruto's forgiveness. But I don't think he may do a good job of it especially since Naruto teleported away suddenly."

Her eyebrow twitched, "He _what_?"

Kakashi was considering running from this scary woman. Anything to do with her Naruto was scary. Almost like how Sakura used to hit Naruto for saying anything about Sasuke but worse. "Basically from what I gathered, Sasuke has been coming to Konoha for the pass two days to see Naruto dressed as a stranger."

"Ah, so Naruto wouldn't realize it's him." Tsunade calmed down slightly.

"Yes, I thought Kyuubi would have recognized him though. But I think the fox chose to remain silent."

"Then what happened?"

The copy-nin shook his head when he remembered the sudden burst of chakra. "I think Naruto found out the truth, and wasn't really happy."

Tsunade folded her arms in her typical Tsunade way. "So what did you hope to accomplish?"

"I hoped Sasuke knew what he was doing."

The Hokage ran a hand through her blond hair. "He'll be back tonight. This time I'll keep an eye on him." Her mind wandered back to Naruto. The poor boy must have had his heartbroken all over again. There was no way he would be able to do his duties tomorrow. His heart and mind just wouldn't be in it.

She failed to protect the blond again, 'I'm sorry, Naruto...'

-

Naruto woke up the next day only to be reminded of all the events that took place for the past few days. He willed the tears not to come. He took deep breaths before he slapped himself on his face to snap him out of it. "Stop acting like a woman, honestly just stop it Naruto, it's stupid and utterly un-ninja-like."

"And talking to yourself early in the morning is ninja-like?"

Naruto snapped up to stare at the man outside his window. He blinked once.

"Yo, good morning Naruto." Kakashi gave a small wave as he stood crouched outside Naruto's window.

A golden eyebrow rose, Naruto's almost perfect mask back in place as he got out of bed and gently padded over to his bathroom. "What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well aren't you a bundle of joy in the morning?" The man said cheerily, but knowing better than to agitate Naruto even more especially after last night he continued, "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that you are off-duty today."

Naruto paused in his squeezing of toothpaste on his toothbrush in order to stare at Kakashi, "Eh?"

"Yep," Kakashi grinned behind his mask, "Apparently you're going get quite a big mission soon so today is your day off."

"B-Big mission?" Naruto put down his toothbrush, excitement glinting in his eyes, Sasuke temporarily forgotten. "What is it?"

Kakashi smirked, "I don't know yet, but Tsunade is keeping quiet about it."

Naruto blinked rapidly, his excitement growing by the minute. "The old hag isn't saying anything?" Turning away his eyebrows narrowed in deep contemplation, "It must be something big if she's keeping quiet."

"Actually not really." Kakashi grinned, "I was certain I saw her keep some rank D missions when she was discussing you."

The blond frowned, "I don't get you..."

"Just remember that you're off-duty today." Kakashi shrugged before he waved and was gone.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the puff of smoke, "He just gets weirder everyday..." he muttered to himself before he turned back to brushing his teeth.

Staring at his reflection, Naruto sighed deeply. Kakashi was a good temporary distraction. But now that he was gone, there was nothing to take his mind of-

_Sasuke..._

--

Naruto stared at the ramen bowl in front of him with little interest. His mind wasn't exactly on ramen at the moment even though ramen was his favorite food. His whole morning consisted of training. Or what he would call training if training was little kicks and punches here and there before a long pause and staring into space. Only finally after he figured he couldn't get any training done due to the state of his mind, he left the training grounds for his lunch.

"Naruto,"

He looked up to see the owner of Ichiraku Ramen staring at him. "Is there something wrong with the ramen?"

"Oh no," Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Nothing wrong, it's as delicious as always."

"You haven't even tried it yet Naruto." Ayame teased as she handed Naruto a glass of water.

"Heh... that's true." Naruto tried to laugh before he finished the ramen up with only 2 or 3 slurps. He put down some money on the table before he left, "Don't worry, it really was as delicious as always."

When the blond was out of sight, Ayame turned to her father. "Otou-san...?"

"He's a strong boy Ayame, don't worry."

To be continued.

* * *

Short chapter. Sorry to everyone who waited for it. I was rushing to post this up. I think Best Laid Plans only has two chapters left. But it might take a while because my brain is currently empty. There's a high chance I might redo this entire chapter again.

On the other side, I've been fangirling because of all the older SasuNaru hints I found online. Like Sasuke remembering Naruto's taste in their 'accidental kiss'! And the new shippuuden movie coming out which is about Naruto and Sasuke! Kyaaaaaaah!


End file.
